Leyana
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Sora finds a  girl washed up on Destiny Island.where did she come from and how did she come to be here?    Sora/OC  a bit Roxas/OC


Somewhere on the shore of Destiny Islands,a girl lay on the beach near the water,the waves crashing on her was unconscious,The girl had long blue hair,down to her back.

she was wearing a white skirt with a purple top,no shoes.

3 teenagers were running about on the beach,playing and having fun but only one noticed the girl right away.

a boy with brown spiky hair and a tan,wearing no shirt"Hey! Riku! Kairi,there's a girl over here!"he ran over to the girl,picked her up gently and turned her over.

He brushed her hair out of her face and looked her friends run over,Kairi gasped and Riku whistled,Kairi smacked him

"is she alive Sora?"Kairi asked

Sora shook his head"yeah I think so,I feel her heart beating."

Riku nodded"then she's just knocked out."

Sora rubbed her arm,Riku smirked"Sora's making a move."

Sora glared at him"there's a bruise on her arm."Riku coughed"oh my bad."Kairi smacked him again"stop being a perv Riku!"

Riku yawned"well I'm going home,you guys coming?"Kairi nodded"yeah it's getting late."Sora looked at the girl"but we can't just leave her"

Kairi smiled"then take her with you Sora."

Sora blushed and picked up the girl and lead her to his boat.

* * *

The Next day,the girl's eyes fluttered open,she slowly sat up and looked around,clutching the blanket to her body,as her eyes darting all around the room.

suddenly the door opened and the girl shrieked as boy came walking in slowly towards her"um Hi,I see your finally awake."he said nervously

the girl looked at him eyes wide"W-who are you?" the boy backed away raising his hands in the hair"hey,it's okay,I'm not going to hurt you."

a tear fell from her eye"who are you?"she repeated

The boy sat next to her"my name is Sora,I-I found you laying down on the beach I brought you back here to my house,so you could rest."

"I was on a b-beach?"she whispered

Sora nodded"yeah you were unconscious." the girl folded her hands"I-I don't remember how I came to be here."

"hey,it's okay,do you at least remember your name?"

She nodded"yes,it's Leyana." Sora nodded and smiled"okay,nice to meet you Leyana."

She shyly shook his hand"you too Sora."

Sora smiled"okay this good,we're making progress."

Leyana smiled back"yeah.." Sora looked down at her hands which were folded together nervously"hey,it's going to be safe now."he said softly.

she brushed a hair behind her ear as Sora went to the near by closet and pulled out some towels"here,why don't you go take a bath,I'll wash your clothes for you."

Leyana seem reluctant at first but then nodded"o-okay." Sora gave her a smile"alright and while your bathing,I'll fix you something to eat."

she blushed"this is all really nice of you Sora."she said shyly

He chuckled"well who knows how long you were without food or water,you need this."he touched her shoulder as he passed by.

Leyana smiled softly as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Sora was in the kitchen making her something to eat."hmm maybe she likes waffles."he thought as he got the stuff for it"and some bacon."

a few mintues later Leyana came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel,Sora blushed when he saw"oh um h-how was the shower?"he mumbled

she smiled"it was good,I feel better now." she came over and sat down. Sora rushed into his room and brought her a robe.

"here,so you won't get cold."he handed it to her,He blushed as he helped her put it on"thanks."she replied

"no problem."he went back to making her breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast,Sora asked Kairi to come over and bring Leyana some clothes to wear,Leyana was woundering around Sora's living room,when she came across some photos

she saw one with Sora and a girl and another boy,she assumed these to be Sora's friends,she smiled to herself as she looked around the living room

Sora walked in and saw her curious and excited look,He smiled and went over to her"Hey."

Leyana jumped and blushed"H-hey Sora."

He chuckled nervously"sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Her face went crimson again and shook her head"No no,it's fine,I- you just startled me a little."

Sora smiled"well,I asked my friend Kairi to bring you some clothes,not that my clothes don't look good on you or anything."he blushed as he looked at her clothes

she was wearing a old shirt of Sora's and some shorts,Leyana blushed at his gaze and shyly smiled up at him"thank you Sora."

"for what?"

Leyana smiled and touched his arm"for everything you've done for me,you've taken such good care of me,even though you don't know me."

Sora felt a tingle up his spine at her touch"it's no problem,I couldn't just leave you lying there on the beach-

she ran into Sora's arms,wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder,Sora's eyes widened but slowly wrapped around her waist.

"thank you."she whispered into his ear

Sora blushed"y-your welcome,Leyana."he stroked her long blue hair gently

Leyana smiled and pulled back,looking into his blue eyes,Sora felt himself staring back and slowly,leaning in-

*_Ding Dong_*

Sora jumped,Leyana gasped in suprise

He chuckled nervously and ran over to the door"must be Kairi,with your clothes."

Leyana nodded as Sora opened the door,a pretty red head girl with blue eyes stood there,holding a bag,she smiled at Sora"I'm here."

Sora rolled his eyes and pulled Kairi in"good,because she needs clothes."

Kairi looked over at Leyana"Sora! you put her in your clothes?"

He laughed"well you see,sh-uh,didn't have any-

Kairi sighed"thank god I'm here then."she ushered Leyana into the bedroom to begin dressing.

* * *

Sora waited on the couch for the girls to come out,he sighed,getting bored.

Kairi opened to the door and smiled at Sora"well Sora,you should totally see her!"she turned back in the room

"Kairi! I can't wear this!"shrieked Leyana

"yes you can."Kairi insisted as she pulled her out of the room.

Sora's jaw dropped as he looked at Leyana,she was wearing a purple v-neck tank top and short purple skirt with matching boots.

Leyana blushed as she caught Sora staring,kairi rolled her eyes and pushed Leyana to Sora.

Leyana gasped as Sora caught her just before she hit the ground,she blushed and looked up at him"t-thank you for catching me Sora."

Sora smiled at her and helped her stand up"no problem,you look so amazing Leyana."

she blushed crimson again"thank you."

Kairi giggled"well she's all set as far as clothes go,but she needs to be introduced properly to Destiny Island."

Leyana gave her a confused look"what do you mean?"

Sora smiled at Leyana"she means,we gotta take you around on the island."

Kairi nodded and ran out the door"meet you guys there!"

Sora held out his hand to her"shall we go?"he gave her a smile

Leyana blushed and put her hand in his.

* * *

Sora and Leyana got into his little boat and sailed across,they talked about stuff,like life,friends and such,trying to get to know each other,Leyana giggled as Sora made a joke about his friend Riku

"Riku,he's my friend but he needs to seriously cut his hair,it's wayy to long."Sora smirked

Leyana giggled"so he's the guy with the long silver hair,I saw in that photo?"

Sora smiled"yup,thats Riku."she giggled at Sora's silly behavior

"so Leyana,do you have any best friends where you came from?"

Leyana's smile faded as she tried to recall any friends"I-...I don't really know."she looked down sadly

Sora's expression softened"aw look,I'm sorry,I forgot you can't really remember your past."

she shook her head"it's alright...I just wish I could remember."Leyana felt a tear rolling down her cheek

Sora stopped rowing the boat for a minute and quickly went over to her,he kneeled down in the boat and took her hands in his"Leyana,please don't cry...I'm sorry I brought this up."

she sniffed"it's not your fault Sora."

He frowned and pulled her into his arms,she gasped in surprise

Sora stroked her head"it is my fault,I shouldn't have brought it up."

Leyana hid her face in his shoulder,softly crying,Sora stroked her hair and rocking her back and forth"it's okay,you have friends now and that's all that matters."

He pulled her back to look at her"you have me,Kairi and Riku too."Sora raised a hand to stroke her cheek"so please don't cry,a beautiful girl like you should never be crying."

she looked at him,her face soaked from the tears and her cheeks turning red"Sora."she whispered

Sora smiled"can you smile for me?"

Leyana blushed and slowly her lips formed into a smile,Sora laughed softly"there you go,thats better."he wiped her tears away.

she sniffed and kissed Sora's cheek"thank you Sora."

Sora smiled and gave her the thumbs up as he started rowing the boat again towards the island.

* * *

They shortly arrived at the island's little dock

Sora got out first then held out a hand to Leyana and pulled her up

Sora didn't let go of her hand as they walked towards Riku and Kairi who were sitting on the sand talking

"Hey guys."Sora called

Riku smirked and clapped Sora's hand"sup Sora"

Sora laughed and pulled Leyana to beside him"I wanted you guys to meet,Riku,this is Leyana,Leyana this is Riku."

Leyana offered Riku a smile as he shook her hand"nice to meet you Riku."

Riku smirked"nice to meet you too,Leyana huh...that's a pretty name."

she blushed and looked down at the sand,Sora glared at Riku,Kairi giggled at Sora's reaction"well how about we call race each other?"

Sora glanced at Leyana who shook her head"Sorry Kairi,but I'm stepping down on this one."

Kairi pouted and turned to Leyana"what about you?"

Leyana shook her head"n-no thank you."

Kairi stomped her feet"well fine,I guess it's just me and you Riku,Riku ?"she turned to where he was but Riku was already running ahead laughing

her jaw dropped"wha?Riku! that's cheating!"she screeched as she ran after him

Leyana giggled softly,Sora couldn't help but smile when she giggled,it was so cute.

He sneaked his fingers in hers,Leyana looked down at their hands and blushed as she looked at Sora

he blushed too"is this ok?"

she smiled at him"yes,it is."

Sora wanted to kiss her but he knew that might scare her,so he held her hand,as long as he could touch her,he was fine with waiting for the kiss.

* * *

It was around sunset on Destiny Island,Riku and Kairi were swimming,while Sora stayed with Leyana by the paopu tree.

Leyana sat on the tree with her legs swinging freely,Sora smiled as he hopped up beside her"Leyana?"

she looked at him"yes Sora?"

Sora looked out at the sunset"d-do you like being here...with me?"

Leyana smiled and giggled"of course Sora."

he blushed"and d-do you like me?"

she blushed and looked at the sky"I do."she said softly

Sora's eyes widened"y-you do?"

she giggled"yes silly"

Sora laughed and scooted closer"so do you mind if I do this?"he leaned in and met her lips

Leyana's eyes widened as she slowly kissed back,Sora wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand went into her hair,entangling themselves

she moaned against his lips,Sora smirked as he leaned her back against the paopu tree,he deepened the kiss.

she wrapped her arms around his neck,running her hands through his brown spikes,Sora sent his tongue in her mouth

thats when Leyana suddenly went into a flashback-

_Leyana sighed into the boy's lips as he kissed her softly,she ran her hands through his spikey hair,she moaned as he bent to kiss her neck_

_she was laying on a soft bed with this boy on top of her,she shivered as he sucked on her collarbone,she moaned in pleasure_

_He went back to her lips and kissed them nonstop,her lips were probably bruised by now but she didn't felt too good._

_Leyana sneaked her tongue in his mouth as he brushed his body against hers._

_she moaned and looked into his eyes_

_"Roxas."_

Leyana gasped as she pulled away from Sora,he gave her a suprised look"Leyana? what's wrong?"

Leyana looked at Sora and sighed,breathing deep"I'm sorry Sora...I just suddenly went into a flashback and I did have a friend I guess you could call him."

Sora smiled"really?what's his name?"

Leyana rubbed her head softly"Roxas...his name was Roxas."

"never heard that name before."

She smiled sadly"I figured as much."

Sora put his hand on hers,trying to get her to look at him

she slowly raised her eyes to him"you okay?"he asked

Leyana nodded"I'm okay."she leaned in and pecked him on the lips

Sora looked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder,she smiled and leaned on him

They just sat there like that,basking in the sunset and the ocean,happily together

* * *

**A/N**

**this is my first story with my own character in it.I've read tons of Sora/OC stories and had the urge to write my own.**

**This is basically a oneshot but if anyone wants me to make this into a short story with a few chapters then let me know:)**

**I guess you could say this was a Sora/OC and Roxas/OC but Sora was mostly in it.**

**let me know what you think:) **

**XOXOXOXO  
**


End file.
